Rapture
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if in twilight edward and tanya had been together. how would twilight have been different would edward and bella still fall in love? will tanya let them be together if they do? throw in some imprints, and lemons and you get a rapture ;


**Edward's pov**

Have you ever believed that you had everything in the world that you needed? I thought I did, but there was just a slight thing off, something was missing, or maybe something just wasn't right.

I thought I was happy, but was I really?

I had a family that loved and cared for me, a beautiful home, and a mate that loved, and respected my feelings. Shouldn't that be enough? So why does it feel so empty inside me as I looked into my mate's eyes. I see there nothing but happiness, why can't I feel that happiness?

What is that I am missing out on?

"Edward sweetie, are you ready to get going?" Tanya asked as she popped her head into my bedroom.

I almost groaned at that.

The last thing in the world I wanted to do was get off this bed to go to a school, were I would mentally be tortured by the millions of thoughts of my fellow class mates.

"I guess." I said reluctantly, and quickly got up, and walked over to her.

She gave me a peck on the lips with a suggestive smile, but I pulled away from her.

"We're going to be late." I said quickly as an excuse, and moved around her.

I heard her disappointed sigh behind me, and I bit my lip in guilt.

I know Tanya wanted more from me, and I wish I could but it just didn't feel quite right yet, I was still new to this being in love thing. I didn't know if I would ever.

My siblings were all waiting for us as we made it down the stairs, smiling at me annoyed expression.

"Don't be a bum today Edward, something very good is going to happen today." Alice said wagging her eyes at me, and quickly began to think about the varies clothes she had bought in the last week.

I groaned.

"What is going to happen?" I asked raising my brow at her.

Why would she do this to me, tell me something great is going to happen, then refuse to share with me what that something is.

"Does it involve the new girl, we are going to be getting today?" Emmett asked with an amused smirk as we all walked together to my Volvo.

"Maybe, I don't remember." Alice said, and with a laugh pulled her and Jasper into the back of my car.

Tanya gave me a flirty smile before opening the passenger side door, and getting in.

I sighed, and walked slowly to the other side and got in.

"What's the new girl's name any way?" Tanya said sneakily taking my hand in hers as we pulled out of the driveway.

I fought to not pull my hand away.

Come on this isn't going to kill you, you wanted a mate didn't you.

But it was to late Tanya felt how tense my hand had gotten, and pulled her hand away with a hurt expression, and looked out the window in sadness.

I looked over at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry." I said looking back to the road.

"It's ok, we'll work this all out eventually." Tanya said waving her hand as she turned back to me, but I could still see the pain in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Umm any way… her name is Isabella, but she prefers the name Bella." Alice said nonchalantly.

Something rose in my chest at the name, but I ignored it, not really in the mood to deal with any more of my emotions.

"Pretty name, were is she from again?" Tanya asked.

"Arizona I think, just image getting to live there, I heard their malls are totally boss." Alice said with a huge smile.

"To bad we could never life in such a place." Jasper said speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, it would be nice to see a new place in this world, I've been to so many, all of them in fact, but man would it be cool to go some where were the sun shines." Tanya said with a strange expression.

I would really rather not go into her thoughts to see what she was thinking, for some reason it put me in extreme uneasiness.

As I pulled into the student parking lot, Rose, and Emmett following after in the BMW I sighed.

Back to the hell hole some people call school.

As we stepped out all together I prepared myself for the wave of pain coming my way. The many different smells of blood washed over all of us, only making Jasper flinch, but the rest of us was completely fine.

Alice walked with Jasper, talking to him softly as they walked away to class.

Tanya used to get in these moods at school because of the vast number of admirers I got, and she had quickly fixed that problem. Her glares were a hundred times harsher then Rosalie's, and as cold as her old life in Alaska.

She walked extremely close to me as we walked to class, making me feel a little smothered, so by the time I had made it to my class I was thanking the heavens that we had to split up here, and for the rest of the day… until lunch that is.

"Bye Edward." She cooed, and leaned forward to press her lips to mine, but I backed up.

She stared at me outside the door in annoyance, and hurt.

"Sorry, you're going to be late, I don't want you to be getting in trouble." I said, and quickly turned around, and went stalking over to my seat in the back of the classroom.

I sighed in relief as I watched her leave.

What was wrong with me, I had agreed to be with Tanya, treat her as my mate, we weren't married or anything, but I was treating her more like a disease. Maybe I wasn't ready to find myself a mate.

I just had gotten so desperate for love that I had just jumped into something without thinking.

But there is no going back now, I had to make this work some how, there was no way I would be able to live the rest of my eternity alone.

As a girl came walking into the class room my heart seemed to twist in surprise.

The girl had brown long hair, and the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen. She was breath-taking.

Who was this girl?

**If you like this chapter please let me know. Review if you think I should continue on. **


End file.
